Disney Dreamworks College AU
by danitbh
Summary: Elsa and Anna head to college and meet Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Kristoff, Hans, and Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's bad to start another story while ****you're in the middle of another, but there are no college AU fics that I like, so I've created my own. And don't panic, character relations will change. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Elsa lugged her heavy bag behind her as she made her way to her dorm building. Elsa's chest swelled with sadness from being away from her hometown of Arendelle, Pennsylvania. She was sure that her sister, Anna, who would be attending college at the same time she was, felt the same way. They had it arranged so that they would be staying in a dorm room together with one other girl named Rapunzel. Rapunzel was an odd name, but then again, so was Elsa. Elsa was finally in front of the door to her dorm. She took a deep breath, put the key in the knob and turned, and was surprised to find a girl on the other side staring very intently at her. The girl had long blonde hair with pink tips that hung down to her butt and wild green eyes rimmed by thick black eyeliner.<p>

She wore a tight black tank top and tight, dark blue skinny jeans with black high-top converse. She had a piercing along with several ear piercings. "Are you Anna?"

Elsa laughed, "No, not quite." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Elsa."

"I'm Rapunzel. Rapunzel Gothel." She took Elsa's hand and shook it.

"Alright, Rapunzel. Anna should be joining us shortly. She just wanted to take a look around first." A knock sounded at the door, startling them both. Without waiting for a reply, a curly read headed girl busted through the door. It wasn't Anna. This girl was taller and lankier. She was shaped like an athlete and dressed like one too, wearing a dark green, long sleeve thermal shirt and calf length yoga pants with white tennis shoes.

"Aye, Rapunzel, is this your roommate?" The red headed girl had a thick Scottish and poor manners.

"One of them. Elsa, meet Merida. Merida, meet Elsa."

"Pleased to meet you." Elsa offered her hand to Merida, but the other girl simply walked by as if Elsa weren't there at all. _Well then, _Elsa thought.

Rapunzel shot Merida a look, but Merida ignored it. "Are you coming to the party with Kristoff and me tonight? I heard it's gonna be a rager." Merida was practically bouncing with excitement. She added suggestively, "Flynn will be there."

Rapunzel blushed and folded her arms, but noticeably perked up. "Really?"

Merida raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Only one way to find out."

"Alright, I'll go. What about you, Elsa, would you and Anna like to go?"

Elsa loved parties and had spiteful tendencies, so her smile only grew at Merida's furious expression as she said, "Of course we will."

"We will what?" Anna asked curiously from the doorway.

"These two lovely girls invited us to a party this evening, and you know how I _love _parties." Elsa smiled wickedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, school's been getting me down. But anyhow, hope you enjoy, and remember that this is only chapter 2 and things will change. :)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you agreed to this. I'm happy but I'm really nervous! We don't know anyone-"<p>

"We know Rapunzel and Merida. And besides, what better way to meet people?" Elsa smiled as she rolled the curlers out of her hair. She ended up with big, voluptuous curls. She smiled at her reflection. "It'll be fun."

"I know, I'm just nervous, that's all." Anna wore her hair straight and it hit just below her shoulders. She wore short jean shorts over shredded black leggings and a navy button up shirt.

Elsa shuffled through her closet, deciding on a loose black sweatshirt with 'I DON'T CARE' written across the front that hung loosely off one shoulder and skin tight jeans with tiny sparkles spread over the legs. "You look lovely, Anna." Elsa walked up behind Anna as she examined her outfit. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be nervous." Elsa smiled at their reflection. Suddenly, Rapunzel and Merida walked in. Rapunzel wore a stonewashed jean jacket over a grey shirt that read 'Youth is wasted on the young' with black jeans and knee-high grey, studded boots. Merida wore a black, leather jacket over a gold jersey with the number twenty-three on the front that hung to her knees with black leggings and black riding boots.

"Are you guys ready?" Rapunzel said happily. Merida rolled her eyes and sighed.

Elsa shot Merida a glare, but it was Anna who spoke. "Yeah, we're ready to go." Anna flashed a smile that showed all of her teeth.

"Then let's do it." Merida headed out the door, not bothering to see if the others were following her. When they walked outside, they saw a red Altima idling on the corner. Merida bounded over to the passenger side and slid in.

"Whose car is this?" Elsa asked.

"It belongs to Merida's boyfriend, Kristoff. He's always been pretty jerk-ish to me but she's crazy about him." Rapunzel opened the door to the back seat and the trio slid in, Anna closing the door behind them.

"_Don't _slam the door." Kristoff growled from the driver's seat. He was tall and muscular with shaggy, dirty blonde hair. He wore a black hoodie that hugged his biceps tightly, a black beanie, and jeans that hung loosely on his hips. Anna caught a brief glimpse of his boxers when he shifted. They where pink and turquoise plaid.

"Sorry." Anna said as she angrily folded her arms across her chest. She couldn't help but think how attractive he was, even when he was angry like that. Hot.

They rode in silence until they were in front of one of the campus's frat houses. Music poured from the open windows and there was a giant pirate flag strapped to the roof. Beer cans littered the front yard and people stood on the grass, some talking, some dancing. Kristoff turned off the car and they all jumped out.

Elsa made her way to the front door, and was immediately greeted by a red headed boy with a sweet, young looking face. He wore a green collared shirt with holey-jeans. "Do you believe in love at first sight," the boy began, "or should I walk by again?"

Elsa laughed. "A pick-up line?"

He laughed in response. "Worth a shot. My name is Hans." He held out his hand and when Elsa took it, he kissed her hand.

Elsa felt very on edge, as though something wasn't right about this boy, but she decided she was just paranoid. "I'm Elsa."

"Elsa," he repeated, "how lovely. Would you like to dance?"

"I-I don't really dance."

"Nonsense. C'mon." He grabbed her hand and led her inside and onto what served as a makeshift dance floor. Show Me by Kid Ink played over the speakers as they began to sway to the beat. Hans rested his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lips moved to her neck and she put her hands against his chest, pushing him away in protest.

"Stop." Elsa growled, pushing harder. He didn't budge.

"C'mon, don't you wanna have fun-"

"The lady said stop." A hand appeared on Hans's shoulder, roughly pulling him away. The boy, who looked about eighteen, had pale blonde hair and childish features, which were currently skewed into a mask of anger. He wore a baby blue button up with the sleeves pushed up over his elbows, holey jeans, and flip-flops. Hans gave him a furious look, but instead of challenging him, he stalked off into the crowd.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, looking her over. "I'm sorry about that. That was my roommate, Hans. He can be a little… over aggressive at times."

"I'm fine." Elsa looked at the boy curiously. He was handsome. "What's your name?"

He smiled. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello folks! I've decided to split the party into two chapters, hope you don't mind. Also, I realize that Merida and Kristoff aren't particularly ****likable at the moment, and that's what I want. I promise, it will get better and al the characters will evolve over the course of the story. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I had to leave early to take care of you. Why'd you drink so much anyway?" Kristoff asked, pretty annoyed that he'd had to step out of the party early to drive a very sick, very drunk Anna home.<p>

"Shut…it." Anna said between dry heaves. She had had to get out of the car to throw up some more and the cool grass by the sidewalk felt good on her skin. Too much tequila was never a good idea. Anna stood and made her way back to the car, where Kristoff waited.

They rode in silence until Kristoff said, "I was like this after my first party." Anna perked up with interest. "Actually, I worse."

"Really?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yes." A small smile played at Kristoff's lips. "My roommates had to drag me back to the truck, and I'm a pretty big guy so I'm sure you can imagine how much fun that was." At this, they both laughed. They pulled up to the dormitory and Anna's smile faded.

"Kristoff, can you help me? I really don't think I'll make it up the stairs."

Wordlessly, Kristoff opened his door and walked around the front of the car to open the passenger side door. First, he picked up Anna's shoes, which lay on the floorboard. Then, he picked Anna up bridal style and carried her towards the building. The wind howled and whipped around them, raising goose bumps on both of their arms.

"Thank you." Anna whispered just loud enough for him to hear it.

Kristoff flushed a little before replying, "No problem." Anna was so good and kind, whereas Merida was sassy and wild. _Why am I even comparing the two,_ Kristoff thought. They reached the door to the door and Anna dug in her pocket for the key and she gently pushed open the door. Kristoff carried her over to the bottom bunk and gently pulled back the covers, laying her down and tucking her in. He then quietly walked over to the desk and pulled the chair out from under it, moving it to the side of the bed and sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Anna whispered, confused.

"I guess you could say that I'm going to take care of you." He shrugged.

"But why?"

"I don't know, really. Just call me the king of kindness."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, do it again. I know I've got it this time." Elsa opened her mouth as Jack tossed up another marshmallow. Elsa quickly bobbed to the side and caught it and she and Jack erupted into cheers. Elsa took another sip of her wine as Ed Sheeran played softly over the speakers in Jack's room. As it turned out, the frat house the party was being held at belonged to Jack's fraternity. After the ordeal with Hans, they'd snuck some wine and tiny marshmallows from the cabinet and they'd been practicing catching the marshmallows all night on the pull out couch. Elsa felt very tipsy and she was sure Jack was in about the same state based on the way he was giggling along with her.<p>

"You're so beautiful. I really hope you don't have a boyfriend." Jack remarked.

"Oh yeah? I hope you don't have one either." Elsa said and they both laughed even harder. After the laughter died out, Jack grabbed the sides of Elsa's face have pressed his lips to hers, hard. She gasped in surprise but kissed him back anyway. She leaned forward until his back was against the arm of the couch and entangled her fingers in his bleach blonde, shaggy hair. Suddenly, she pulled back and looked at him. His pale skin was flushed and he looked at her as though he was seeing the sun for the first time. His blue eyes were wild with desire and longing. Longing for her. She jumped up and started to back toward the door. "I'm sorry, really I am, but I must go-"

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Please don't go." Jack pleaded as he moved to stand up.

"No, no, no I just have to go." Elsa turned and fled from the room before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, hi again! I'm sorry to disappoint, but I promise a new chapter will be up in the next 1-2 days. I just wanted to say that starting next chapter, I will be replying to reviews. So, if you have any questions, comments, thoughts or concerns, leave them here to receive a response. Once again, thanks so much for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I ****can't say how sorry I am, but I'm hoping to make up for some lost time by updating twice this week. Thank you for your patience, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Yah!" Anna cried out as she rolled off of bunk bed and onto the cool tile floor. She rubbed her head as a dull ache formed behind her eyes. Last night was an absolute blur, safe for the vomiting on the side of the road. She looked up from her spot on the floor and noticed that the desk chair was moved from its usual spot to the bedside. She raised a questioning brow, but simply dismissed it. She looked around the room and noticed that she was alone. Elsa and Rapunzel were both MIA. Elsa was probably out walking the campus and Rapunzel was God-knows-where. A wave of concern swept over Anna, but it only made the headache worse. She crawled back into bed, deciding that Elsa could definitely take care of herself. The ache was her only concern at the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa zipped her grey hoodie up all the way and yanked the hood over her head. She wasn't particularly hungover, because she'd only had a few glasses of wine. She was disoriented, however, by the forwardness of the bleach blonde haired boy who called himself Jack. He had seemed so entirely entranced by her after a mere hour of knowing each other. Where did he get off, acting like he knew her so well? She groaned as she bent over to tie her converse. Loose hair from her braid fluttered across her face as here eyes scanned the vast expansion of grass ahead of her. Her eyes caught sight of a familiar face and her heart kicked into high gear. "No, no, no." She whispered to herself repeatedly. "Not now." She saw Jack walking along with a shaggy brown haired boy wearing glasses and a snazzy sweater vest. The brown haired boy had what appeared to be a laptop bag slug across his body and he was laughing at whatever Jack had just said. She couldn't help but overhear Jack call the boy David. Suddenly Jack turned and looked her way. He gave a slight wave, and Elsa turned her face away, but she realized it was too late. She had been spotted.<p>

"Hey!" Jack called to her as he jogged toward her with David in tow.

"Hi guys." Elsa gave a small smile as her cheeks flushed from the light breeze blowing across her face.

"I'm so sorry for my lack of manners," Jack flushed too in embarrassment. "Elsa this is Hiccup. Hiccup, this is Elsa."

Hiccup stuck out his hand and Elsa shook it. "It's actually David, Hiccup is a nickname."

"Whichever you prefer." Elsa smiled sweetly as she brushed the hair back from her face.

"We were just heading out to go get dinner, do you wanna join us?" Jack offered as Hiccup pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

"That would be nice. Would you mind if I invited my sister Anna?"

"Sure. No problem."

Elsa pulled out her cell phone and dialed Anna's number as she trailed behind the boys.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel woke up in a bed, which was strange. She was naked, which was even stranger yet. She rolled over and saw Flynn lying beside her, facing away from her. He was clearly sleeping off the night as well. Rapunzel flushed, suddenly embarrassed. Why, she could not tell you, because obviously she'd surrendered all her dignity the night before. She got dressed in a hurry and peaked out of the doorway. None of the other frat boys were awake yet either. She ran out of the house as fast as her skinny legs would carry her as she pulled out her cellphone and called Merida.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And as promised, I'm replying to reviews. I didn't really reply to guests or people who simply repeated the thoughts of many. I mostly replied to comments and suggestions.<strong>

**LifeofPie: Thanks! I'm doing my best to stay true to her character, preferably who she was during Let It Go. And no, they're all just humans. But I will later reveal their real struggles which will mirror the more fictional struggles.**

**RizaHawkeye1: Enjoy. :)**

**Blueberries010: Thank you, I'm doing my best. :)**

**Poodiepie: Throughout the story, the characters will go through many different relationships. Sadly, I hadn't planned on that being one of them.**

**Flicalover: Here you go! So glad to hear that I'm your fave! I hope I won't disappoint.**

**shobbs10: So sorry for the wait! Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? Haha, enjoy.**

**my ideas of life: I've been pretty ****buried under schoolwork, but here you go friend. I hope to be back more often now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, I just didn't think anyone would care. I'm looking for a new co-writer, so if you're interested, pm me what you would write as the next chapter. Write it out exactly as you would have it happen. I'll pick the one that I think is best. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

><p>I sat by Hiccup in the small booth of a pizza place on campus with Jack and Anna facing looking back at us from the opposite side of the booth. When we entered the restaurant, I had very intentionally walked behind the others so that I could avoid sitting by Jack. However, the position that I was currently in wasn't much better. Jack sat directly opposite me and his icy blue eyes scanned my face intently, searching for who-knows-what.<p>

"Elsa?" Anna broke me out of my daze.

"Oh! Yeah?" Everyone at the table giggled at my reaction.

"You wanna split a pineapple pizza?"

I crinkled my nose. "You do realize that you're the only one that likes those, right?"

"Actually, I do too." Hiccup chimed in. "I'll split with you."

"Great! Then it's settled."

"Elsa, do you wanna split the veggie pizza with me?" Jack asked, briefly glancing up from the menu.

"Yeah, sure." I didn't meet his eyes.

The waitress came and took our orders, and while we waited, I couldn't help but notice how Hiccup kept looking at Anna. We talked about the usual things while we ate: school, studies, extracurriculars, etc. When the pizza arrived, we all dug in, until my phone rang, and Rapunzel's name popped up on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Please hurry, Elsa. Come to the dorm, fast. Please." Rapunzel sobbed on the other end. Then, she hung up.

"I have to go."

"Now?" Anna and Jack said in unison.

"Yes, now. Now." I hopped up from the booth and headed for the door with Anna trailing a little bit behind me. I knew how awful it was to leave the boys to get the check, but I was so worried. Rapunzel hadn't been there when I'd gotten home that night or when I'd woken up that morning and that phone call was the icing on the worry cake. Anna and I ran to the dorm building and burst into our room to find Rapunzel sobbing in the corner.

"I did a bad thing." She whimpered. "I was a virgin."

Then, there was a knock at the door. Anna walked slowly to the door and opened it just a crack.

"Is Rapunzel here?" I heard Flynn's voice say from the other side of the door.


End file.
